


Not Fail Again

by TiffanyC1



Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, character angst, mentioned d'Artagnan/Constance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: D'Artagnan has failed to save another father.
Series: Hodge Podge Musketeer One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not Fail Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/haunted by the look on d'Artagnan's face when Treville died in 3x09.

In his life, Charles d’Artagnan had gone through a lot of changes. From a poor, Gascon farm boy, he’d become a member of the King’s Musketeers, a friend and brother to three of the finest soldiers in France, and a friend to the King of France himself, a husband, a mentor to a class of cadets, and a war hero. He’d seen men being blown to pieces by cannon fire, watched them die in pools of their own filth from disease, and nearly lost his own life countless times in the service of his country, but none of those things mattered now. 

Kneeling in the grass outside the Palace, seeing his leader, even if Treville was no longer the Captain of the Musketeers, breathe his last after they’d finally saved the young King, and hopefully France, from its enemies, Charles d’Artagnan wasn’t a husband, mentor, or anything else. He wasn’t even in Paris on a beautiful day. No, at that moment, he was nineteen years old, cradling his father’s dead body in front of some god forsaken inn on the road between Gascony and Paris in the pouring rain. 

Treville had been more than a captain, he’d been a father to most of the Garrison, d’Artagnan’s last link to his beloved father, though the fact that Treville and Alexandre d’Artagnan were lifelong friends was never discussed outside of Treville’s office. He’d lead them through dangerous times in the field and helped guide them through personal trials. Now he was gone, and d’Artagnan felt as lost in that moment as he had cradling his father’s body. 

Only, this time, things were different. This time, they knew who to blame and what needed to be done. Gaston, Grimaud, Marcheaux would all pay for what they’d done. Looking at Athos’ grim face through his tear-filled eyes, d’Artagnan could see that he and his brother were on the same page. They would bury Treville like the hero he was, but then they would have their vengeance. 

He hadn’t been able to save his father then, and now he’d failed to save another father figure from his death, but he and his brothers would avenge their fallen leader and save the King and France once and for all. They wouldn’t fail again.


End file.
